


The One In Which Peter Gets A Group Hug

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Group Hugs, Hugs, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: "Wait a second" said Bruce "You're crying because we care for you?"Peter noddedSilence hung in the air"Oh kid. What am I going to do with you" Tony broke the silence and took the boy in his arms.





	The One In Which Peter Gets A Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! This is kinda silly but had to get it out of my chest. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

It was raining heavily when Peter landed on the balcony connected to avengers compound. FRIDAY slid opened the glass and he crawled inside the living room. The boy jumped on the floor and the first thing he did was to remove his mask and inhale fresh air. He ran a hand on his soaked hair and shivered a little. Damn he needed to get out of his wet clothes

Peter walked further inside and was surprised to see the living room occupied by almost all the avengers. He checked the time and wondered why were his heroes still awake at three in the morning "Did I miss a movie night or something?" he raised his voice inorder to catch their attention

Every avengers looked up from their places at Peter who waved an awkward Hi. He could literally feel all six pair of eyes on him and he squirmed under their gazes. Tony and Steve gave a small nod while Bruce and Clint got back to their paper work. Natasha smiled at the young hero and Bucky stared at him for more than twenty seconds before switching back to his Tv controls

Peter sighed, shoulders hunching in response. It had been a month since he met all the avengers yet he still felt like an outsider. It wasn't that any of them were rude or made fun of him but they just....ignored him most of the time and sometimes didn't even notice his presence. He knew they were most probably tolerating him because of Tony and it hurt him inside. He so badly wanted to make a place in their hearts but whatever he did, it seemed nothing was good enough for them. No one cares about me, thought Peter standing frozen on his feet

"Hey kid. You good?" Tony asked from his place and Peter nodded and spoke with a hint of happiness "All good Mr Stark. Stopped two muggings and an attempted bank robbery" his eyes shifted to rest of his team members but as usual none of them even reacted to his achievements

Tony had a gentle proud smile on his face. He noticed the boy was lightly shaking "Pete you need to get that suit out before you catch..."

_"AAACHOOO!!" _Peter sneezed covering his nose with both hands "Actually I was...." 

What happened next, Peter was going to remember for rest of his life. All the avengers sprang up from their places and rushed towards their youngest avenger. Suddenly and within seconds Peter found himself surrounded by them. Tony stood right next to him "Did you just sneeze?"

Peter's eyes darted from one avenger to another as he gave a small nod "Yeah?" 

"But you've never sneezed after you got your powers"

"Ah.."

Steve placed his warm palm on Peter's forehead "Are you sick?" Peter blinked and slowly pulled away from the warmth "No" 

"Are you sure?" Steve asked in his stern voice hoping the boy wasn't lying about his health

"Ye..Yeah" Peter smiled softly trying hard not to blush at the same time. Was Captain America actually worried for him?

"Nausea? Headache?" Bucky asked moving an inch forward "Bruce, do a quick check up. The kid looks pale"

Peter shook his head "No seriously I'm fine" 

"Don't lie to us young man. FRIDAY can you please do a quick scan of Peter's body" said Bucky not leaving his eyes off from the young hero 

FRIDAY : "Peter's vitals seems normal. Though I can detect a small decrease in his body temperature" 

"See! I told you" Bucky spoke proudly

"That's because it's cold outside. I'm fine...I swear" Peter tried to channel down the level of protiveness coming from the avenger but his luck ran out when Steve scoffed beside him "Nice try kid. Your nose turns red when you lie" 

Peter's hand flew to his nose and everyone laughed at the boy. He hung his head down and bit his lips. Tony ruffled his hair affectionately "Relax. Rogers is just messing with you. Don't worry. We'll get him back for this" 

"Jokes apart. Are you sure you're alright?" Steve asked again

Peter thought his heart was going to burst with happiness "Yes Mr Rogers" 

"What if you're coming down with something. We need to be careful. Don't want you to catch flu or something" 

This time Peter couldn't control the blush that crept on his face "I'm really okay...just a bit cold..." 

"Ofcourse you're cold sweetheart" Natasha took off her long coat and draped it over Peter's small form who snuggled into the warm material "Thank you"

"Just wait here okay. I'll go get hot chocolate milk for you. It will warm you up quickly" Natasha didn't wait for a reply and ran towards the kitchen area

"You should get out of that suit Pete" Tony pointed at the wet suit "Why didn't you use the heaters I installed in it" 

Peter could feel all eyes were on him again (as if they even moved in the first place) each waiting for an answer from him "Umm.. I forgot?" 

"Jesus...." muttered Tony

Clint threw a glare at Tony "This is all your fault. It's raining outside. You shouldn't have let him go on patrol" 

"Hey it wasn't raining before!" Tony protested "I do not control the weather" 

"Maybe I should check him out. C'mon kid, let's go to medbay" Bruce extended his hand to pull Peter but the boy was rooted to his spot. Frozen and stunned by all the love and care the avengers were showering on him. Was this even true or was he dreaming? They actually care? And to say he just had one...one freaking sneeze. Tears shone in Peter's eyes which heightened worry in every avenger's heart

Tony caught Peter's arm "Kid? What happened? Are you okay?" 

Peter responded by crying harder

"I told you he's not feeling well. For god sakes Bruce, check him out!" Clint raised his voice

Steve ran a hand on Peter's back "Sshhh..what's wrong buddy. You can tell us" 

Peter hicupped swallowing his tears

"Who hurt you Peter?" Bucky narrowed his brows "Just tell me his name and he won't live to see the sunrise" 

Peter shook his head

"FRIDAY said he's fine" said Tony with a confused look and Steve pursed his lips "Computers can be wrong Tony" 

Natasha came with a mug of hot chocolate milk but frowned when she saw the boy crying "What happened? What did you guys do?" 

Clint raised his arms in air "We didn't do anything!" 

"Then why is Peter crying?" 

"That's what we are trying to find out" said Bruce defensively. Tony then slowly ushered the weeping boy towards the couch and made him sit. Again all the avengers surrounded him by making a small huddle. Peter sniffed and wiped his nose with Natasha's coat "So...Sorry"

Tony looked genuinely worried now "Pete you're scaring me buddy. Why are you crying?" 

Peter looked up to meet Tony's eyes and then shifted his gaze on the team "I thought...you all didn't care about me but... you do...." fresh bout of tears fell from his eyes "I'm so...sorry. I'm being ridiculous" 

"Wait a second" said Bruce "You're crying because we care for you?" 

Peter nodded

Silence hung in the air

"Oh kid. What am I going to do with you" Tony broke the silence and took Peter in his arms "We'll always care and love you Pete. You're part of our family now. A very important part"

And then Peter heard voices....

"See now you made me cry"

"Ofcourse you're important kid" 

"You're an avenger....our baby avenger" 

"We love you kiddo"

"We care about you a lot"

Peter was on cloud nine. He just felt special and wanted. The boy let out the biggest sigh of relief, melting in the strong and protective embrace "Thank you" he mumbled hiding his face under the crook of Tony's neck

"Okay that's enough!" Bruce pulled the pair apart "Quit hogging the kid. I want to give him a hug too" 

"Me too" Steve raised a hand

"Count me in" said Clint with a smile

"I'm usually not a hugger but anything for you Peter" Bucky winked at the young hero

Natasha pouted crossing her arms "I was the one who brought Peter his chocolate milk so I'll go first" 

As they got involved in a mini argument, Tony elbowed lightly Peter on his arm "See that? Everyone loves you. Infact we all were up because we were waiting for you. Don't ever think you're not wanted here" 

Peter smiled broadly, looking at the team who were still fighting on who will give him the first hug. He felt like the luckiest person in the world, sitting safe and protected in the small huddle "Excuse me" he said aloud and all turned to face him "How about a group hug?" 

For next five minutes Peter was wrapped in strong and huge arms of his team members. They all laughed and bickered while he enjoyed being in the middle even though they were kinda crushing him but he didn't care. He looked with Tony who smiled in return. No words were needed between them. Peter had found his family. 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
